


'Till My Heart Stops Beating

by ShutTheDoor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutTheDoor/pseuds/ShutTheDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis n'a jamais voulu que sa relation avec Harry paraisse au grand jour. Jusqu'au moment où celui-ci l'embrasse par inattention sur un plateau télé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till My Heart Stops Beating

**‘Till my heart stops beating**

Harry avait la bouche ouverte, encore stupéfait du geste qu’il venait d’oser faire, là devant des milliers de téléspectateurs. Ça n’était pas prévu. Pas prévu. Mauvais. Mal. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de retomber dans le regard de Louis qui riait comme si tout ça n’était qu’une bonne blague qu’ils venaient de faire aux fans. Il l’avait embrassé, et pendant quelques millièmes de secondes, tout le monde avait retenu son souffle avant que Louis n’éclate de rire. Un rire forcé mais qui semblait tellement naturel. Il frappait contre les oreilles d’Harry, il aurait pu jurer qu’elles saignaient tellement cet éclat lui faisait mal.

Il était figé là, avec l’envie de se couvrir les oreilles, de fermer les yeux, de disparaître. Mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Louis qui lui hurlaient littéralement dessus. Il aurait du bouger, rire aussi, jouer le jeu, mais il restait planté là, immobile, les larmes aux yeux sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler et il déglutit difficilement. Il prit soudainement sa tête entre ses mains, couvrant ses oreilles, fermant les yeux en grimaçant. Il avait mal. Il n’y avait plus de contraintes mais Louis ne voulait toujours pas qu’ils se dévoilent et lui, lui ne pouvait juste plus tenir. Il n’avait pu s’en empêcher.

Il savait que ce genre de chose allait arriver, il s’y était préparé, mais il n’avait pas pensé que ça ferait si mal. Il avait toujours eu le mince espoir que Louis reconnaisse ce qu’ils étaient en privé. Le rire s’était tu et il sentit des mains attraper ses avant-bras, les écartant pour lui faire lâcher la prise autour de sa tête. Il reconnu vaguement l’odeur de Niall et accepta son étreinte. Il fallait qu’il rie, qu’il joue la comédie. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Il laissa les larmes dévaler sur ses joues alors qu’il posait son front contre son épaule. Il s’accorda le temps de se reprendre, quelques secondes de répit avant que la tempête ne commence. Il avait certainement signé la fin de sa relation avec Louis en réagissant comme ça. Le châtain ne le pardonnerait certainement pas. Alors autant aller jusqu’au bout non ? Il se détacha lentement de Niall, sourd à tous les cris, à toutes les questions. Il attrapa lentement son portable et lança la musique qu’il avait prévu, au cas où. Au cas où. Il rit ironiquement en lui-même. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas avoir à l’utiliser. Il s’agenouilla devant Louis, qui se raidit sur le canapé. Les autres garçons s’étaient quelques peu écartés, sentant qu’il se tramait quelque chose. Harry monta le son au maximum, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, sur lesquels il posa ses mains. Et commença à chanter, le silence se faisait aussitôt dans la salle.

 

_I can’t hold it down,_  
 _Or hold it in,_  
 _Cause I got a feeling,_  
 _That I’ve finally found._  
 _I've waited on you all my life,_  
 _And with no rhyme or reason,_  
 _I got knocked to the ground._

 

Il sentit Louis s’écarter et son coeur se serra. Les yeux rivés sur le fond d’écran de son portable sur lequel on les voyait, se souriant tendrement. C’était sa photo préférée. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues mais un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en pensant au moment où ils avaient prit cette photo.

 

  
_I’m in a thousand pieces and I’ve got no excuse,_   
_To keep this all a secret, secret, now._   


Ils étaient dévoilés maintenant. Tout ce que Louis avait refusé pendant des jours et des jours. Ils avaient eu des centaines de disputes à ce sujet. Il avait cédé, de nombreuses fois. Il avait accepté, accepté de toujours repousser l’échéance, accepté de jouer le jeu encore un peu. Il avait accepté la douleur que lui infligeait Louis. Et là, il n’avait juste pas pu s’en empêcher. Il avait eu ses lèvres tellement proches qu’il les avait embrassées dans un mouvement naturel et instinctif. C’était Louis, c’était normal. Sauf devant les caméras. Tout ce que le mécheux ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas d’une relation publique. Il avait déployé forces d’arguments pour tenter de convaincre Harry, mais le bouclé n’était pas du genre à retenir ses sentiments plus que nécessaire. Il avait lutté pour Louis, mais il était à bout, et qu’importe si cela fichait sa relation en l’air. Il le fallait, pour son propre bien. Il fallait qu’il arrête de s’incliner. Qu’il prenne la décision qui le libère. Il ne pouvait plus rire, faire comme si tout ça n’était qu’une blague. C’était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus sérieux pour lui. Sans doute plus que Louis ne le réalisait.

 

_I’m never gonna let you down,_  
 _I’m never gonna leave you out,_  
 _I’m gonna be there till my heart stops beating,_  
 _My heart stops beating_  
 _And now it don't matter where you are,_  
 _I’m never gonna be that far,_  
 _I’m gonna be there till my heart stops beating,_  
 _My heart stops beating_

 

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, cherchant à le faire se relever, sentit des bras le tirer, tentant de le faire taire. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Niall les écarter et sans se soucier de sa dignité, s’accrocha aux jambes de Louis qui tentait de s’éloigner, prenant un air horrifié. Bien sur, Louis n’était pas le seul à vouloir le secret, mais c’était le seul qui importait, n’est ce pas ? Harry glissa son pouce contre le visage de Louis sur son portable, sa voix se brisant un instant alors que le mécheux détachait ses mains de ses jambes, ramenant ces dernières contre lui, le repoussant. Le bouclé releva un instant la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, sentant son cœur se briser plus durement à chaque mot qu’il chantait. Il avait la vérité. Il l’avait annoncé. Et rien n’était arrive. Plus rien ne les retenait. Pourquoi?

_While your eyes deny everything to me,_  
 _But they reflect just like a diamond ring, I see it, oh_  
 _And when we’re together,_  
 _We’re together now_  
 _So confess that this is more than we know,_  
 _A situation that if we let go,_  
 _Gonna end up regretting forever,_  
 _And ever now._

Il le suppliait du regard. Sans aucune honte. Il fallait que Louis comprenne, qu’il accepte. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Non. Il secoua la tête, refusant d’y croire, perdant un moment le fil de la chanson. C’était un cauchemar. Les mots que Louis lui répétait tournant encore et encore dans ses oreilles, occultant ce qu’il essayait de lui dire. Il poussa un gémissement blessé et terrifié au milieu des « tais-toi ! », « arrête ! » et injures qui sortaient de la bouche de son ainé. Tout son corps criait « s’il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! ».

 

_Well, I’m in a thousand pieces and I’ve got no excuse,_  
 _To keep this all a secret, secret, now._

Désespéré par le regard froid de Louis sur lui, il se releva d’un bond, grimpant sur lui pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans ce que tout son être lui hurlait, une dernière fois. Il goutta le sel de ses larmes sur ses lèvres, libérant ses émotions à la vue de tout le monde dans ce baiser. D’abord hésitant, inquiet, puis de plus en plus désespéré jusqu’à ce que la colère le prenne, le faisant mordre dans la chair. Il fini par se résigner alors que Louis restait complètement figé sous lui, fermant les yeux une seconde, pressant une dernière fois très légèrement, avant de se reculer, complètement épuisé, brisé.

Et dans un dernier murmure :

 

_I’m never gonna let you down,_  
 _I’m never gonna leave you out,_  
 _I’m gonna be there till my heart stops beating,_  
 _My heart stops beating_  
 _And now it don’t matter where you are,_  
 _I’m never gonna be that far,_  
 _I’m gonna be there till my heart stops beating,_  
 _My heart stops beating_

 

Il coupa brusquement le son de son IPhone, se relevant, un masque froid et vide sur le visage avant de quitter ce plateau télé sans un regard en arrière, laissant tout le monde stupéfait.

Mais pour lui c’était fini. Fini le temps de la joie et du bonheur. Son cœur s’était arrêté. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà. Est que vous pensez qu'il faudrait une suite derrière? Où que je prolonge encore un peu?
> 
>  
> 
> La chanson est de Joe Brooks - 'Till My Heart Stops Beating.


End file.
